Pamiętnik Podróżnika/Bractwo Makuty
Autor: ' ' Cz. 1 "Coś nowego" * 95,100 lat przed Kataklizmem: Minęło 4,900 lat, odkąd opuściłem Daxię dla przygody. Helryx powiedziała mi, bym przyłączył się do Bractwa Makuty. Podobno to Bractwo pomagało Matoran i tworzyło dość "ekscentryczne" Rahi. Gdy dotarłem na Destral, okazało się, że rządzi nim Miserix, potężny i dobrotliwy władca. Przyłączyłem się do Bractwa i po paru walkach i treningach Miserix nadał mi status "Najsprytniejszego Makuty". Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Przekazałem tą informację potajemnie Artahce. Władca swego azylu odpisał mi, że się cieszy z tego... Cz 2: "Sprawy o Lidze" * 80,000 lat przed Kataklizmem: Minęło 15,100 lat, gdy rozpocząłem służbę w Bractwie. Trzeba przyznać, że było nieźle. Ale gdyby było tego mało, to Bractwo miało problem z "Ligą Sześciu Królestw", czyli bandą groźnych wojowników, w których było dwóch naszych: Pridak, który opuścił naszą organizację dla wyższych celów i Takadox, manipulator, który był zdrajcą i przekazywał nam informacje. Dowiedziałem się, że ta banda planuje obalić Mata-Nui. Gdy Liga najechała na Metru Nui, początkowo zwyciężała. Ale póżniej ja i Bractwo pokonaliśmy Ligę. Miserix uważał, że to niebezpieczne istoty, więc postanowił ich zabić. Zdziwiło mnie, że Miserix wybrał właśnie mnie do wykonania na Barraki wyroku. Niewiele myśląc, nie zamierzałem się sprzeciwiać swemu liderowi. Już chciałem użyć mej lancy, by zniszczyć Pridaka, ale nagle się pojawiła jakaś silnie umięśniona postać, która była wyposażona w duże ostrza. Ta istota szybko zgarnęła Barraki i zniknęła razem z nimi. Cz. 3 "Strzał w cień" * 79,100 lat przed Kataklizmem: Te Zgromadzenie totalnie zmieniło mój obrót czasu! A dlaczego? Bo Teridax przejął pałeczkę lidera! Pozwólcie, że wszystko wam wyjaśnię: * To się działo dziesięć tysięcy lat przed tzw. "Poślizgiem Czasu". Wtedy Makuta Teridax ujawnił swój Plan. Przedstawił swój Plan krótko i czytelnie: mieliśmy uderzyć na Wielkiego Ducha i przejąć władzę nad światem. Niektórzy, jak Gorast czy Bitil, od razu stawili się po jego stronie. Vamprah i Krika, z powodów tylko sobie znanych, pozostawali bez zdania. Garstka innych zgłosiła sprzeciw. Teridax wysłuchał ich z uwagą, ale myślę, że tak naprawdę zapamiętywał sobie na potem, którzy mu się stawili. Miserix, oczywiście, dostrzegł w tym nagą prawdę - próbę przejęcia władzy w Bractwie. W odpowiedzi uniósł swą rękę, wraz z kulą mrocznej energii ze swej rękawicy i cisnął nią w Teridaxa, odrzucając go przez pokój. To musiało boleć. Chciałem wspomóc Miserixa, ale wtedy Teridax mógłby mnie przerobić na odchody dla wężowatych Rahi, które są zgubą dla Toa. * - Poprowadzisz Bractwo do zniszczenia i rozpadu! - warknął Miserix. Teridax powiedział, że doprowadzi Bractwo do wszechwładzy. Potem powiedział Makutom, po czyjej są stronie. Gorast i Bitil niezwłocznie przeszli na jego stronę. Za nimi Vamprah, Chirox, Antroz i Spiriah. Wahałem się przez chwilę, bo gdybym był po stronie Miserixa, inni przerobiliby mnie na żyletki. "Puściłem" oko na Miserixa, co oznaczało, że nadal będzie po jego stronie. Ja tylko udawałem, że będę po stronie Teridaxa. Miserix to zauważył. Jako ostatni stanęli po naszej stronie Krika i Icarax. Tylko mała garstka Makuta pozostała przy Miserixie. Widząc, że strona Teridaxa była większa, niechętnie przeszli. Miserix został sam. * Obejmuję władzę nad Bractwem poprzez wolę Zgromadzenia - powiedział Teridax. - Plan zostanie wykonany. A moim pierwszym aktem władzy... skazuję ciebie, Miserixie, na śmierć. Krika, Spiriah, czyńcie honory. * Miserix, oszołomiony i wściekły, spojrzał na zgromadzonych Makuta. - Wy głupcy, zadzieracie z porządkiem całego wszechświata. A ten... ten maniak poprowadzi was wprost ku bramom śmierci! * Dawny lider spojrzał hardo w czerwone oczy Teridaxa. - To nie koniec, Teridax. Zabij mnie, roznieś moje szczątki stąd do Metru Nui... ale któregoś dnia zostanę pomszczony. * Teridax tracił zainteresowanie. Wziął Mutrana i Chiroxa na stronę by przedyskutować, jak najlepiej zaatakować Wielkiego Ducha. Krika i Spiriah, znając zamiłowanie Miserixa do przemiany w niebezpieczne, gadzie kreatury, wywlekli szybko Miserixa z komnaty. Nigdy go już nie zobaczyłem. To spotkanie może źle wpłynąć na moją przyszłość. Szybko wysłałem dużego ptaka Rahi, by wysłał tą wiadomość Artahce. Poprosiłem też Artakhę o wykucie legendarnej maski jako tajnej broni, która ma zostać użyta przez prawowitego Av-Matorana. Legendarnej maski Avohkii, znanej również jako Światło. Artakha poprosił mnie, bym został w Bractwie i informował Artakhę o ruchach Teridaxa. Zgodziłem się na to i zostałem w Bractwie, które zostało przejęte przez Teridaxa... Cz 4: "Najazdy po Światło" * 1,300 lat przed Kataklizmem: Stało się. Jeden ze członków Bractwa, Kojol uderzył w Artakhę i ukradł Kanohi Avohkii. Jego wcześniejsze ataki na wyspę nie udały się, ale trzeci jednak wypalił. Żeby się dowiedzieć o tym ataku, tu jest rozwinięcie tej fabuły: * To się działo, gdy Teridax się dowiedział o tej masce. Była w niej zamknięta moc, której Makuta się obawiali, i niewypowiedziana zapowiedź czegoś znacznie gorszego dla nich - powstania, Toa Światła. Na Destral dotarły plotki, że Maska powstała na Artace. Oczywiście, Kojol, który był (jak go ocenił Mutran) idiotą do kwadratu, nie dowiedział się o tym bezpośrednio. Ale był bardziej niż gotowy do poprowadzenia armii przeciwko wyspie i zdobycia Maski. * Teridax chciał subtelnego działania - kilka Rahkshi, ot co. Kojol, na własne ryzyko, postanowił to zignorować. Zebrał grupę uderzeniową Visoraków, Rahkshi i nawet kilka Exo-Toa, z zamiarem opanowania wszystkich systemów obronnych jednym potężnym ciosem. * Nie do końca udało mu się to tak, jak sobie zamierzał. Pierwszą rzeczą, na jaką wpadły Visoraki po wejściu na plażę były dwa masywne Kryształowe Węże. Visoraki, jak zawsze nazbyt pewne siebie, uważały, że to będzie krótka wycieczka. Zamiast tego, promienie słońca skupiły się poprzez ciała węży i spopieliły pierwszą linię natarcia. Miałem szczęście, że te Rahi zniszczyły te Visoraki. Ale sielanka trwała dalej. Kojol spróbował jeszcze jednego natarcia. Na szczęście, Rahkshi byli dobrymi wspinaczami i mogli ominąć bardziej niebezpieczne tereny. Choć Matoranie nie byli jakimś specjalnym zagrożeniem, urządzenia władcy wyspy - mego stwórcy - wybiły całe szeregi Rahkshi. Jednak Rahkshi kupiły Makutom dosyć czasu, aby wprowadzić do bitwy Exo-Toa i z ich pomocą doprowadzić do upadku wyspy. * Kojol dotarł do brzegu, odnalazł Avohkii (forteca była nabita pułapkami) i zwiał z wyspy z kilkoma Visorakami. Co gorsza, nigdy nie miał prawa postawić stopy na wyspie - celem sekretnej inwazji miało być sprawienie, aby nikt nie wiązał tego z Bractwem. Kojol powrócił "tryumfalnie" na Destral, i choć sprzeciwił się rozkazom, Teridax nagrodził go za zdobycie Maski. Toa Hagah, którzy go strzegli nie wykazywali żadnych znaków, że wiedzieli cokolwiek o najeździe. To znaczyło, że w jakimś stopniu udało nam się zataić prawdę o tym zdarzeniu. Więc, tu historia mogłaby się skończyć. * Wówczas zaczęły dzieć się dziwne rzeczy. Dwa oddziały Rahkshi wysłane do Kontynentu nie wróciły. Gdy Mutran je znalazł, ich pancerze zostały potrzaskane, a Kraata zredukowane do ciemnych smug na gruncie. Wydawało się naprawdę interesującym zbiegiem okoliczności, ze to były te same Rahkshi, które brały udział w najeździe. * Potem, Exo-Toa. W środku nocy zniknęły ze swoich punktów strażniczych. To wydawało się dziwne. Wówczas myślałem, że Artakha, albo ktoś z nim związany, odgrywał się na Bractwie za najazd. Więc Kojol musiał być następny. Teridax powinien zostać niezwłocznie poinformowany. Ale Mutran o tym milczał. No, przynajmniej raz do czegoś wróg się przydał. Kojol odwiedził Xie, prezentując swój nowy wynalazek - zżerający pancerze wirus, który chciał wprowadzić jako broń. Nie wiem, czy to jemu wirus wyszedł zbyt dobrze, czy ktoś podmienił próbki, ale gdy wirus się wydostał, okazało się, że najbardziej smakuje mu protostal. Pancerz Kojola został zeżarty w kilka sekund. Cóż, wypadki się zdarzają. Oczywiście, to nie wyjaśnia, jakim cudem jego energia znalazła się w wielkim piecu Vortixx, gdzie została zniszczona. Domyśliłem się, że to Zakon podmienił wirusy. Chyba chciał się odegrać na tym "kojocie", który był odpowiedzialny za skradzienie Avohkii. * Dopiero teraz Mutran przypomniał o Kojocie i to sprawiło, że ze złości i frustracji rozwalił swoje laboratorium. Kojol był jedynym znającym położenie Artakhi i powinien był wykrztusić z tego Makuty informacje, zanim Kojol zginął. Kiedy Bractwo zaczęło szukać wszystkich, którzy wiedzieli, gdzie może być wyspa, okazało się, że wszyscy nie żyją. Mój stwórca, Artakha okazał się bardzo sprytny. * Ale to zdarzenie sprawiło, że dla mnie tego było już za wiele. Bractwo nie zatrzymało Maski Światła na długo. Oddział Hagah Teridaxa odważył się zaatakować fortecę Destralu i ją wykraść! Udało im się wydostać, ale w czasie ucieczki zostali zamienieni w Rahaga przez Roodakę. To chyba było ostrzeżenie dla tych, którzy sprzeciwiali się Teridaxowi. Gdy rozegrali Szturm na Fortecę w celu wykradzenia Avohkii, skorzystałem z okazji i wsiadłem na swój pojazd. Uruchomiłem go i ruszyłem w kierunku Daxii, by odpocząć od tych przygód. Gdy już odpocznę, to ruszę na poszukiwanie Światła: Maski Światła... Trivia * Rozdział "Najazdy po Światło" i "Strzał w Cień" zostały skopiowane z Kronik Mutrana i trochę przerobione.